Short Scary Stories Volume 3: Winter/Christmas Edition
Saint-a Clause I was walking down the mall. I saw a mall Santa siting down in a chair holding a crying kid in his lap. Nothing too out of the ordinary there. I went on with my day, shopping for some Christmas gifts to give to my family. Later on, passed the mall Santa again. But this time, he was... shaking. I was a bit concerned. He looked like he was having a seizure. I went up to him to ask if he was okay. He wouldn't answer. He just kept staring at the ground while his body shook uncontrollably. I waved my hand in front of his face. That's when he looked up at me. But his face... His face made my heart stop. He had piercing green eyes with black under them. I jumped back in fear, dropping my bags. "Hohoho equals 666!" the Santa yelled. I immediately ran out of the year. I heard his loud footsteps behind me. He was chasing me! I ran out into the snowy street where there were people. They seemed to just stare and nothing else. I ran down some steps near the ice cold water. I took a brief look behind me, and the evil Santa knocked a poor man into the freezing ocean! I continued to run, nearly out of breath. Then I reached a dead end. I turned around to see he had already caught up with me. "What do you what from me?!" I screamed. "Give me your soul! You've been a naughty boy! Hohoho!" demanded the evil Santa. I decided to put my fingers in a cross shape, putting it in his face. "Ho, ho, ho! Stop!" the Santa yelled while shielding his eyes. His back hit the metal fence, making him tumble, and fall into the water. I watched down as he was drowning in the below freezing cold waters. He was screaming agony. I noticed that he was slowly melting. Now what was left of him was his Santa hat and uniform. I grabbed my heart, happy in relief. I looked back to see a crying little boy. "What's the matter?" I asked. "You killed Santa! You killed Santa! You killed Santa!" repeated the crying boy. "Well, you see -- I... - I-it.." I couldn't explain myself so I jumped in the water. I'm now at peace. Then I felt something drag my leg further down. I looked below me and it was the Santa, with only underwear on. And those same green evil eyes... The Alcarair of Jermarica Albamo It's a few days before Christmas. Every year I go camping for about a day to hunt for some animals so we can have cooked meat for our Christmas party. It normally goes pretty well, and nothing bad really happeneds, so I thought to myself, what could go wrong? Boy, was I wrong... It's about 12:00 AM. I like to go hunt late in the night because I'm always afraid I'm going to accidentally hurt someone. A few hours later I find a deer, shoot it, and take it's corpse back to my tent. It's 2:30 AM, so I go to sleep. About an hour later, I woke up out of nowhere, and something felt.....off. I look behind and realize my gun is gone. I panic and go outside, to be greeted by a smiling snowman. I very freaked out at this point. I walk up to the Snowman and it's holding a note, it read "I got your gun....." I am panicing very hard, so I took out my pocket knife, and slicethe snowman's head off. It started squirting a lot of blood. I look behind me and seeanother snowman with another note, it said "You'll never escape, running won't get you anywhere.". I freak out and start to run for a life to my truck. I look behind me and see an angry mob of snowmen, one of the had my gun. I soon made it to my truck and ran over all of them. Blood and snow covered up the entire windshield, so my truck spun out of controll and crashed. The next day later, I woke up in the hospital and I was very cold. I could also feel a breeze to my left nut, I look and see my gun with a note that read "Feels good to be alive, right?". I started to shake and felt like I was going to throw up. The doctor then came to my room and talked about my inguries. I asked where the gun came from and said "This gentleman right here!". There he was a snowman... peaking through the corner of the door... starring into my soul....... and waving.... Winter Jam I was driving down the road. It was a bit slippery. There was snow covering the entire road. I was driving on a mountain, and there weren't any guardrails. I was quite tense and nervous the entire drive. But all of a sudden, my car randomly came to a screeching halt. "Huh?" I questioned. Why did the car stop? Maybe it has something to do with the cold. The servos probably locked up. Ugh... now I have to get out of the car to see what the problem is. I got out my car, and opened up the hood. I searched to see if there were any problems, but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I closed the trunk, and hopped back into my car. I tried to start it up. It wouldn't come back on. Maybe the problem is coming from under the car... I got out of the car once again, and lied on the ground next to the car. Nope... I don't see anything. I got back up, and looked around the tires. Nothing again. This is so strange. I have absolutely no idea what is wrong with my car. It doesn't help that I left my phone at home, so I have no way of contacting someone. I heard a noise come from under the car. I bent down, and took a peak. It sounded like something was messing with the wires and what not. I pushed my face closer to the bottom of the car. Silence. Then a red baby alien creature on all fours jumped out on me. It was on my chest and was holding on pretty tight. I couldn't get it off! It was hissing at me with spit drooling from its mouth. Then I felt my body do actions I didn't command it to... The alien is contorting me! The alien, while still on my body, tossed me down the mountain. It layed an egg inside of my head. Radiation Is Deadly I was out hunting in the harsh cold winter weather. I was walking around the woods, looking for some deer. Until I came upon a small pond with metal barrels next to it. The barrels had radiation symbols on them. There was green radiation leaking out of the barrels. The pond was completely green, and bubbling. It smelled like toxic gas. I was about to make a run for it, until a corpse fell from the sky and into the toxic pond. I jumped back in shock. The green water started to bubble even more. After a minute, a giant mutant deformed human emerged from the pond. It roared a mighty roar, and got out of the pond. I made a run for it to my truck! I heard the creature's ginormous footsteps follow behind me. I jumped into the truck, and immediately started it up. But it was too late. The creature lifted up my truck off the ground, and started to slam it. It had a zombie-like laugh too... I fell out of the truck, and I tried to crawl away. But it was too late again. The creature grabbed my body, and snapped it into two pieces, and threw it into the pond. I emerged out of the pond, and I was a humanoid spider thing that crawled on two legs. Stay away from toxic radiation... unless you want to be transformed into an ungodly monster. The Gingerbread Man Killer I was out walking in the park. It was snowing, so it was very cold out. I noticed a life size gingerbread house in the distance. The park rangers must've put it up just in time for Christmas. I approached the house, and there was a light on from the inside. I knocked on the door. Someone answered. It was an old man with a scraggly beard. "Hello, Mr.!" greeted the old man. "You stay here while I go get you some Christmas candy!" he continued. While I was waiting, I was admiring how Christmas-y the room felt. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, and there were tables and chairs made out of gingerbread. There were even gingerbread men nailed to the walls. I then heard a noise. The gingerbread men were coming to kill me! I grabbed a hammer, and smashed them all to little bits. The old man came out, and dropped the Christmas stocking full of candy. "What have you done... Those were my children!" he explained. "They were drying to kill me!" I explained. "No. They were trying to hug you! But you killed them." The old man got an axe, and chased me out the house. I am now wanted as "The Gingerbread Man Killer". Kidnapped by Killer Christmas Clowns I was cutting down some innocent trees in the forest, until I heard a thud. I looked all around me, and the Christmas clowns surrounded me! They threw me in a van tied up in that fuzzy Christmas stuff. They were laughing maniacally, drinking lots of alcohol. The driver was even drinking too! Their driving was reckless because of it. I felt like we were going to crash any second! "Should we kill the maggot now?" asked a clown to the other clowns in the back of the van. "Nah, let's wait till' we get there!" spoke another clown. They all started to laugh after that, pouring beer on my head in the process. It tasted awful. I then felt the van speed up even more. "Shit!" cursed the driver. "What is it, ay?" asked another clown. Sirens. Police sirens. The police were right on our tail! "Hold on, boys! This is gonna get clown-y!" yelled the driver. He floored it. The van was going so fast, it felt like I was going to fall out! Beer rolled around everywhere, and even hit one of the clowns in the face. They passed out after getting hit, and the clowns were laughing uncontrollably. One thing to note about the clowns was that they were all wearing Santa hats. Hahaha, what a bunch of jokers! "You think we lost em'?" asked a clown to the driver. "Ye, ye. They're gone." stated the driver. The van then came to a stop. They threw me out of the van, and four clowns carried me above their heads. In the near distance was a big cabin-like house. This must be their headquarters. After I saw the house, they put a black cloth over my face. A few minutes later, they took it off. I was in the living room area, still tied to the Christmas stuff. They started to make fun of me, and then they put Christmas ornaments on me. I felt so humiliated. A clown walks in the door, and approaches me. They put a gun next to my head. "So... You like being a dick to trees, ay? Well, we got something special for you. You've been a very naughty boy!" yelled the van driver at me. I closed my eyes, expecting the cap to go through my head and blow my brains out. That didn't happen. But what did happen was life saving. "Freeze! Put your hands up, and drop the gun!" The police arrived! They took me outside for questioning. It turns out they were a group of psychopathic environmentalists that killed people who did anything to the environment (i.e. chopping down trees, killing animals for food.) These cults are scary and dangerous. Stay away from them at all costs. Oh... and don't chop down trees late at night. What a mistake that was. Cannibalistic Christmas Interview I'm going to a job interview today. I really want to work at this Christmas shop. I go there every year, and have been for the past 10 years. I walked in the building, and there were people inside eating the special Christmas burgers. I went to the interview door, and knocked on it. I heard people talking, so there must've been a job interview going on. So I waited until they were done. An hour goes by, and no one has walked out of the room yet. I go up to the door again, but this time I hear growling... and viscous chewing. I opened the door, and the store owner was eating the potential employee! He has the guy's hand in his mouth, while on the desk on all fours. He saw me, and there the decapitated arm at me. I made a run for it. The creepy cannibal jumped out at one of the customers, and ripped their arm off! A huge blood fountain squirted everywhere. I got a burger, and threw it at the cannibal. It hissed at me, with blood rolling down its mouth. I started calling it names. That's when he jumped on me. I spit in his face, and punched him off me. I got an ice machine, and threw it on him. I then went into the kitchen, got a boiling pot, and poured it on him. His skin was now burnt... It smelled so good. It reminded me of fired chicken! I took a little piece of his flesh, and ate a bite. It tasted like pork. I then took another bite. And another. And another. Then I ate his entire arm. Then I realized I'm turning into a cannibal. I looked at a sign on the door, and it said, "Those who enter will become a cannibal!" Under it was a sentence that said "(Thanks bath salts.)" After I read that sign, I heard a hiss come from behind me. It was a cannibalistic customer wanting a taste of me. I guess we'll eat this one out to the death. The Christmas music in the background will make it more interesting, that's for sure. Don't Steal From Aliens 2: Brain Freeze I was out shoveling some snow in my driveway. My uncle was also helping. He suddenly dropped is shovel to the ground, and put both hands over his head. He then fell to the ground, shaking. I panicked, asking what was wrong over and over again. He barley spat out the words... "B...b-brain fr-freeze!" I slammed his hands away from his head. His head was all blue. It looked like it was frozen. Brain freeze! I looked in the distance, and saw an alien. It was super tall, green, and had a robe on. It got closer, pointing its finger to my uncle's head. "Stop bastards!" I screamed to the ugly menaces. It put its hand over my uncle's head, and shocked him. He went unconscious. Then all of a sudden, his head started to crack and move... something was coming out of it! It was his brain... and it crawled out. It had spider legs. It crawled to the alien, and the alien picked it up. He started beating it senseless, while it was screaming in agony. "Leave the innocent creature alone bastards!" I yelled. I charged at the alien, but the brain squirted brain juice at me. It was sticky, and static-y. I fell to the ground. "Next time, stop your uncle from stealing Area 51 videos off Google!" the alien said to me. The alien stabbed the brain, and blood and rain juice went everywhere. The alien disappeared. I got up, and my uncle was dead. Family memories were all over the place. I was even covered in memories. They're mine now. A Night in Central Park There's a man on the loose named "Mario Vendeady". He killed three people in the freezing cold in central park. He froze their corpses, and hid them under the small bridge in Central Park. I went out to investigate this case further. It was deep into midnight. Not a soul in the park. Snow everywhere, and below freezing temperatures. I went under the bridge, and there they were... the frozen corpses. I put my hand on one, and blood started to leak out of the block of ice. This was followed by growling... right behind me. I swiftly turned back to see no beast in sight. I started frivolously panicking. I hid behind the frozen dead bodies to hide from whatever was out there. Bad move. This didn't help unfortunately. As growling was coming behind me too... I looked back, and there was a little boy holding a sack with a smiley face on it. The boy approached me very slowly. I put my back up to the block of dead bodies. "Please! Go away! What do you want from me?!" I scaredly let out. The boy came ever closer. He opened the bag, and there was a beast in there. It started to growl and snarl at me. The boy started to shake the bag upside down. "NO! STOP! DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted with all my might. The boy unleashed the beast. It was completely dark black, with glowing red eyes. It was on all fours, and it's mouth was drooling with rows of razor sharp teeth. I made a run for it to the opposite direction. But that did me no good, as the beast caught up to me, and tackled me to the ground. I blacked out when that happen. But I almost immediately woke up soon after. "Hello, Hello, beautiful contestant! Welcome to the TRUTH OR DEATH game show! I am your host, S. Pooky! Now please, take a seat!" The Dark Truth About Christmas I was out doing some Christmas shopping in Wal-Mart. The place was packed. People were literally falling over each other! I went further into the back of the store in hopes it wouldn't be as crowded. Well, it was less crowded, but just barley. I went over to a few aisles to the left. I surprisingly found an isle with nobody in it! It was a Christmas miracle. In the isle were a bunch of Christmas decorations. They looked so beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at them. Then I heard something rolling on the floor. I look down, and there was a human skull next to my feet. I jumped, which made me kick the skull to the other side of the isle. At the other side was a person wearing a horse skull as a mask in a dark robe with chains on it. I made a run for it. When I was running for my dear life, I noticed that the store was empty. Not a single soul in the store. My blood ran cold after making this discovery. I could here the robbed menace chasing me from behind. I stopped running, because there was an evil mall Santa blocking my path. He pulled out a very nice looking present from behind him. He set it on the floor, and kicked it right to me. I picked up the present, and began to open it. Inside was a snow globe. I shook the snow globe around and tiny bits of snow started to jingle inside. I looked at Santa, and smiled. He smiled back. Then I realized the store was still empty, and there was a satanist chasing me. I looked behind me, and the robbed demon wasn't there. I turned back around and Santa was gone. I closed my eyes... and opened them. Darkness. A voice echoed: "What is seen in the eyes of a good spirited human being is a misinterpreted in the shadows." "Christmas is a delusion." Category:Christmas Category:Psychopaths Category:Satanic Category:Water Category:Twist Ending Category:Camp Category:Hunting Category:Snow/Winter Category:A Bump in the Night Category:Blood/Gore Category:Vehicles Category:Mountains Category:Aliens Category:Theft Category:Mutant Creatures Category:Ponds Category:Transformation Category:Parks Category:Weapons Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Clowns Category:Alcohol Category:Law Enforcement Category:Kidnappings Category:Cannibals Category:Restaurants Category:Brains Category:Corpses Category:Children Category:Monsters Category:Game Shows Category:Darkness Category:Holidays